


No Sleep

by Unwary_Unicorn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix isn't sleeping, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Lee Felix, can be seen as platonic or romantic, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwary_Unicorn/pseuds/Unwary_Unicorn
Summary: In which Felix isn't sleeping and only one thing can help.





	No Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Updated to not include ex-member.

It started shortly after filming for the survival show began. Felix couldn't sleep at night, practicing his rapping skills and worried about not being able to properly communicate in Korean. Because he couldn't sleep at night he was slower to interact with his members and when they noticed how tired he was they would demand he lay down and rest.

It didn't always work but soon they noticed a pattern. Felix would always, without fail, fall asleep if he had his head resting on one of his members' laps.

It was noticed when one day at dance practice during a break, Felix was looking around the room aimlessly, as if he was confused about what he was supposed to be doing. At the time Chan was sitting on the couch drinking water when he saw Felix and became worried. 

"Lix," he called. "Come here."

At first, Felix seemed confused and looked as if he didn't understand what was said. Then Chan realized he actually might not have understood the Korean. He tried again but said something different. Finally, Felix spotted Chan and looked at him funny. He had recognized his name but couldn't make out what Chan was saying to him.

Getting worried, Chan tried once more, but in English. "Felix, come here."

This time Felix understood the words and stumbled over to the couch where Chan was sitting.

"You still haven't been sleeping?" The yawn Felix let out was answer enough. Chan figured he could let Felix rest for a little bit and give the rest of his members time to get snacks and rest. "Come on," Chan said patting his lap. "Lay down."

For a moment Felix looked confused but then something seemed to click. He laid down and gently put his head in Chan's lap and immediately Chan felt him relax. As Felix's eyes drifted closed Chan began running his fingers through Felix's hair and watched as his breathing evened out.

After a couple of minutes, Chan spotted Minho looking at them through the mirror and  
waved him over.

"Is he asleep," Minho asked carefully. 

"Yeah, he's exhausted. Will you tell the others practice is canceled for the rest of the day?"

Minho nodded and turned away with a fond look in his eyes. The second oldest then gathered the rest of the members and told them practice was done for the day. 

He had to quickly hush them as Jisung whooped and pointed to where their leader was cradling Felix's head in his lap. The members cooed at the sight and grabbed their phones to capture the sweet moment.

Once Chan had shooed them away with a look he thanked Minho and asked him to come back for him and Felix before dinner. The dancer agreed, knowing they both deserved a rest.

After the practice room was emptied out Chan fell asleep carding his fingers through Felix's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!  
Kudos and comments will always be appreciated.


End file.
